


忘机醉酒

by Touchyourheart



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 忘羡- Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touchyourheart/pseuds/Touchyourheart
Summary: 蓝忘机和魏无羡的婚后生活。
Relationships: 忘羡 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	忘机醉酒

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢各位的观看！

70.忘机醉酒的车车  
蓝忘机醉醺的眸光里满是欲望，两指毫不犹豫的插入穴口，摸到凸起的软肉重重的摁下去。

魏无羡被刺激的胯下乱拱，本是绵软的柱身居然一点点挺翘起来。双手环过蓝忘机的脖子，蹭在对方胸膛上，讨好的喊着：“二哥哥，你别，别玩的太狠了，我啊——呵——”

酒兴上头的含光君哪里肯听人这样劝阻，穴内的两指不仅再次凶狠的摁下去，还再塞进一指。三根修长的手指弹琴了得，抚弄穴内敏感至极的软肉也了得。

魏无羡受不住全身频繁的过电，臀后的小口被撩拨的实在欲火难忍，死死揪住蓝忘机的衣襟，眼角的泪痕都挂着，哀求道：“哥哥，你别玩儿了，进来行不行，求你了，蓝二哥哥，真要被你玩死——啊——”

三根手指欺负人似的揪着软肉不放，魏无羡几近疯狂的在床上挣扎，两条白花花的腿乱蹬一气，将绑着帷幔的绳子都给踩断。

透白的纱幔垂下，刚刚好掩盖住蓝忘机泛起血丝的眸子。床的另半边，是魏无羡赤裸的胸膛高高翘起，散乱的发丝间掺着滴落的泪，水雾迷蒙的双眼满是渴求的神情，嫣红的唇被雪白牙齿咬的似要出血。

烛火轻跃，橘暗的光映照在香艳旖旎的床榻间，为那白润布满细汗的胸膛撒上了一层迷情香，味道浓烈的像是要夺走人最后一丝理智，恨不能将床上哀求的人肏到声不能出床起不来为止。

蓝忘机的确是酒醒了，然而酒意未消。他一把拆开自己的腰带，露出慎人的凶器，撑直的硕大茎身令人望之却步。魏无羡看到小蓝湛上狰狞跳动的青筋，下意识的两腿一缩，屁股也跟着想离远一些。蓝忘机恼怒的摁下软肉，退出三指。穴内粘腻的液体随之带出，蹭湿了半个臀部。

魏无羡不满的呻吟一声，嘟起嘴看向蓝忘机。虽然方才摁的他全身酥麻，可真的撤出去了，他又格外惦念穴内被塞满的感觉，充实又舒服。魏无羡拱着屁股向蓝忘机的凶器挪去，嘴里娇糯着：“二哥哥，哥哥！”

蓝忘机突然一手抚在魏无羡胸膛上，沉声道：“想不想要？”  
魏无羡忙不迭的点头，他也顾不上对直径恐怖的小蓝湛左惧右怕，恨不能立刻有东西能肏的他张开腿大声叫喊。屁股挪动间，穴口已经水流不止，张张合合显然已是等不及了，沾着茎头的地方已经极尽欢迎之势要吞下那圆球般的东西。魏无羡抱着蓝忘机的腰，潮红的脸还在呼呼喘气：“想，想死了，二哥哥你别撩我了，再不进去——啊——烫。”

蓝忘机腹间轻轻运力，便有一小截没入穴内，粗壮的茎身将紧窄的肉穴粗暴的撑了开来，挤的穴壁瞬间光滑平整，润液止不住的涌出，却都被侵入的柱身堵在出口处，一滴也滑不出去。

魏无羡惊呼一声便没了下文，双唇被蓝忘机死死咬住，连带对方软舌的进攻都未能防住，就这么被蓝忘机的吻牢牢地钉死在枕上，紧闭双眼被对方肆意欺辱，喉间呜咽声交替着呻吟，似是魏无羡唯一能做出的反应。

蓝忘机继续挺进柱身，然而穴内纠缠的太紧，每进入一点，魏无羡的双腿就惯性的夹紧一些，导致穴内的肠肉也紧皱不堪。被鞭挞的身躯汗光粼粼，微微涩抖着在自己身下逐渐缩小。蓝忘机两指刻意的停在粉色乳首上，极为怜爱的捏搓了一下。

魏无羡顿时全身颤抖不止，舒缓的感觉从后脑散开流至全身，两腿渐渐软下松开，原本紧绷着的臀也放松不少。魏无羡乖巧的蹭着蓝忘机的额头，伸出舌头舔了舔正叼住自己下唇的侵略者的薄唇，喉间发出暖色的声调道：“哥哥，就像这样，我好舒服的，别那么凶的撞我。”

蓝忘机不言不语，只死死盯住人，喘息声越来越粗重。揪在乳首的手指倏的加大劲道，粉色的奶尖被捏的鲜红不已。

淫靡的快感从胸膛传导至大脑，魏无羡随即弹起胸膛，还抱着蓝忘机的上半身狠狠往自己身上压去，两条腿更是开成一条直线，哆嗦着唇道：“不轻了，不要轻的，二哥哥还是重点吧，我受不了这样——啊——”

蓝忘机根本不等人说完，抵住魏无羡乱弹的上半身，钉在穴口的大半柱身粗暴的开垦着它的附属地。

魏无羡猝然睁大双眼，喉间发出呜呜声，大片的泪水淌下，被强硬撑开的地方传来撕肉般的感觉。虽然他知道肠肉早已适应蓝忘机的尺寸，并不会真的撕开肉来，可是撑入的感觉总是让他欲死欲仙，五脏六腑每每被折腾的受尽惊吓，无处藏身。

蓝忘机放开魏无羡的唇和奶头，起身抓过两条僵硬大腿的膝盖，一边一个挂在自己肩头，托起饱满的两瓣臀大力捏住，腰身运劲，紫红狰狞的柱身便在穴口出快速进出。

魏无羡徒劳的抬回左腿，不过是从肩头滑下，又被蓝忘机抬上肩头。臀后的穴口被滚圆的巨物百来次的折腾已经变得熟软不堪，被带出来的水液沾湿了蓝忘机的手，使的整个臀部滑腻腻的很难固定住。

蓝忘机松开手，放开了青红痕印交错的臀，转而擒来肩上的两条腿，一左一右折弯压好，继续凶狠的撞击魏无羡的屁股。

情至浓时，蓝忘机还抵着穴口用力厮磨一番，将疲劳不已渐渐缩紧的穴口几次三番的撑大拓宽，再继续将自己硬直硕大的东西全部往里面填，塞到已经不能再进一分，连接柱身的囊带都已经抵在穴口处了，蓝忘机这才彻底罢休。鞭挞的起劲的凶器又整根迅速的退出，突如其来的抽离感让魏无羡得以在狂风中歇息短暂的一瞬，紧接着整根的巨物又捣进去，毫无顾忌的开路破土，逼的魏无羡没命挣扎。下身被固定，便只能两手到处抓，抓被褥抓枕头抓帷幔。

仅剩的半边纱幔也垂了下来，将榻上被肏得瑟瑟发抖的人罩住，为这场持久的性事蒙上了一层欲说还休的意味。

魏无羡抓住握着自己膝窝的玉手，泣声道：“二哥哥，呜呜嗯哈，那么用力。。。”

蓝忘机反手扣住人胳膊，摘下抹额绕在人手腕上，想将人手臂绑在床头不让魏无羡乱动，身下还在运力，柱身还穴口肆意进出，只是劲力没有先前那么恐怖。

魏无羡赶紧抬起另一只手抵在蓝忘机胸膛上，挪着臀想将东西吐出来一些，哪知他一边退，蓝忘机一边进，挪了两下，小蓝湛还在穴内吞吐的欢。魏无羡一个狠心，右脚在床上一蹬，整根柱身随即从穴内滑出来。魏无羡搂着蓝忘机的腰身赶紧求饶：“二哥哥，好哥哥，我真的受不住了，你太能做了，我吃不消的，太大了。。。”

蓝忘机已经绑好了魏无羡的左手，见人已移来床头，遂又抓来魏无羡的另一只手，迅速缠上抹额带子，再往床头一捆，牢牢地打上几个死结，这才好好的坐回床中央看人。

魏无羡两手被绑在床头，脸上哭的尽是泪痕，唇色鲜红，泛红的脸庞还未从刚才疯狂的情事中缓过神来，依然在拼命喘气。胸膛处的奶头被掐得胀大了几分，正妖娆挺立，似是成熟的樱桃待人咬破，淌出一口香甜的汁水。

蓝忘机缓慢又坚定的钳住魏无羡的脚踝，不疾不徐的往他身下拉去。开合不停的穴口眼见着鞭挞它的巨物越来越近，更加开合的厉害，穴道翻涌而出的水液勾引的柱身愈加青筋弹跳，微微晃动着只想一尝其中香甜的滋味。

魏无羡前端早已缴械投降，浊白的稠液喷在蓝忘机的腹间，在昏黄的光影下，流露着十足的魅惑意味。

或者说，床上躺着的人，身体的每一处，都在发出快去蹂躏他的信号。

蓝忘机吐着酒气的呼吸不觉加重几分，他掌覆自己腹间，将那抹稠液勾起，宽大的手掌握住魏无羡青白的臀肉，混合着肠液和稠液的滑腻感在脑中炸开。蓝忘机重重喘了几声，眸光带火。

空气中弥漫着危险的火药味，像是成吨的火药桶围在自己身边，魏无羡觉得自己每一次的呼吸都在促使着导火线的点燃。自己艳色的肉体在每一次吞吐空气的颤动中都会爆发几点火星，若有若无的弹跳在干燥的导火线上，无心却又致命的勾引着导火线暴虐式的燃烧。

蓝忘机烧的滚烫的手掌覆在魏无羡疲软的柱身上，大拇指沿着沟壑一点点的佻逗着耷拉了脑袋的茎头。另一手的两指再次深入穴内，纠缠着那块软肉，轻轻抚摸着，却又撩人至极。

魏无羡喉间轻轻吟动，臀部不自觉的翘起迎合着手指的拨弄，前端早已射过的茎身再次挺立起来。穴口被爱抚的拼命张开，情液止不住的外溢。全身都在微微颤动，湿润的眸子在微阖的眼眶中轻晃，红了的鼻尖发出轻喘，连同喉间下意识响起的呻吟一起，在蓝忘机面前组成了一副孟浪淫靡的图画。

是个石头都要被撩的扑上来，更何况是蓝忘机！

空气中忽然掺进了一丝焦味儿，燥烈的导火线正烧的欢快，转眼间便来到火药桶前，要掀起一阵风暴。

房间里只有两人的喘息声，却又像是平白有一声火药的炸响，周身喷火的人最后一点理智也燃烧殆尽。

蓝忘机收回沾满水液的两指，俯下身，结实的胸膛强硬的压在被蹂躏得再经不起一丝摧残的魏无羡的乳尖上，贴着光滑且布满水光的身下人那白皙胸膛上，凉凉的汗意浇在灼热的心口上，令蓝忘机疾速弹跳的心更进一拍。他那带着酒醺的呼吸吐撒在魏无羡耳边时，蓝忘机明显感觉到身下人情热的一颤、慌张的心跳。

魏无羡微张开口，使不上劲的手堪堪能搭上蓝忘机的背，手肘来回小幅度的刮着满覆戒鞭痕的皮肉，被情欲浸湿的黑亮眸光半是情事后的疲惫，半是对又一轮即将到来的凌虐的期待。他有气无力的喘着，在蓝忘机的巨物终于抵在了穴口时，魏无羡低吟了一声。两条颤的厉害的腿被蓝忘机用膝盖无情的顶开，臀后的小口就那么一丝不挂的暴露在侵略者面前，娇弱无力的样子瞬间勾起侵略者暴虐的一面。

蓝忘机伸出软软的舌尖，舔了舔魏无羡涨红的耳朵，轻声的坚定得呢喃着：“魏婴，我想要你，想要——整晚！”

根本不等人回答，蓝忘机顶着铁一般刚硬的柱身，一头插进可怜的穴口，再是长长的柱身一段段没入穴道。

魏无羡几近乞求的口气在蓝忘机耳边挣扎道：“好哥哥，慢点，刚——啊哈——刚来过嗯——”

蓝忘机疯了一样叼住人的嘴唇，露出阴森的惬意的不行的面孔，舌尖在对方腔内肆意乱窜，牙齿咬着人红肿的下唇死不撒口。

魏无羡被绑住的双手护着头部，似是因为挡住了蓝忘机的亲吻，转而被蓝忘机大力的掰开，无力的倒在脑袋两边。

蓝忘机吻过腮边，厮磨过颈间，来到魏无羡胸前绽放的艳丽的乳尖上，蓝忘机一口叼住，牙间轻轻的撕咬，却依然刺激的魏无羡胸膛拱起来，嘴里还止不住的呻吟：“我真的。。。扛不住的。。。二哥哥——嗯——”

魏无羡蜷起下身，猛烈收缩，似是遭不住蓝忘机如此挑逗，前一刻还挺翘的柱身瞬间在两人腰腹的夹裹中炸开，一股暖流射向蓝忘机的腹部，魏无羡彻底全身酥软，再也抬不起一丝力气挣扎，嘶哑的嗓子只剩不断的低语：“二哥哥，轻点儿，真的，哈啊——”

蓝忘机顶着腹间的粘稠继续贴上身下的人，本是令人羞耻的东西却在两人腹部碾开研磨均匀，蓝忘机低头在魏无羡颈间蹭鼻，帐内浓郁的麝香味和汗液的咸涩感侵占着他的感官，腹下灼热的欲意和腰间黏滑的摩擦感燃烧着自己为数不多的控制力。蓝忘机忽的加大力道，顶的愈加重。

魏无羡死鱼一样的被欺负的惨兮兮的身子终于有了些复活的迹象，他抬了抬腿，张开的太久都有些麻木。蓝忘机依然牢牢地压在自己身上，还撑着手小心的避免压着自己。穴口处被碾得更加重，屁股被撞到完全酸麻。魏无羡喘着粗气在蓝忘机耳边断续说道：“二，二哥哥，让我。。。啊——”

蓝忘机停下来，用嘴磨着对方的唇，问道：“怎样？”

魏无羡：“让我坐着，我要，要坐着。”

蓝忘机刚说一个好字，唰的一下解开抹额，把人拦腰抱起，穴内的硬物一分都不退让，反而因为重量和姿势的变换更加往里驻扎的深。

魏无羡全身颤抖，绵软的倒在蓝忘机怀里，呻吟一声：“哥哥，好会欺负人。”

蓝忘机钳住人的腰身，上下几个来回，穴内深处的汁水似泉眼被凿开一般拼命流下，瞬间淋湿了他的腿根。进入到最深处的茎头重新被紧实的肠肉包裹，激起的欲望犹如狂风暴雨在蓝忘机的心头反复鞭打。酒意的朦胧感未完全褪去，蓝忘机咬着牙艰难的阻止自己要把魏无羡下压的冲动，只扶着腿上人小幅度的研磨几圈。

魏无羡全身实在敏感至极，被抵的那么深，还要被磨动腰身，喉间浪翻天的几句呻吟，唇便挡不住的要去吻蓝忘机，两手更是箍住蓝忘机的脖子用力的去加深这个香艳甜美的吻。

蓝忘机再也架不住这份热意绵绵的爱欲，蓦地两手加大力道抓住魏无羡的腰身快速上下，粗实的柱身撞在魏无羡发红的臀肉上，发出响亮的肉体啪啪之声，带出的水液被甩的到处都是，渐渐连纱幔上都聚了些粘稠的水珠。

魏无羡整个人靠在蓝忘机胸膛上，被如此粗暴的动作肏的唇间哆嗦，手脚一下都不敢乱动，惶恐轻微的任何动作都会激发蓝忘机酒后更盛的欲望。然而一次又一次的深陷搅得肠内愈加撑胀，忍不住在蓝忘机耳边残烛道：“哥。。。哥哥，太深了，啊——太用力——啊哈——别这样！”

说完便举着一双哭的红肿的眼睛看向蓝忘机。

屋外头的月光如同银河倒灌在人间，清亮惹眼，万物禁声，矗立在一片银光中，连屋内的烛光都显得渺若海中一粒沙。

蓝忘机的琉璃眸便是在这样的银黄相间的光色中泛着沁人心脾的暖玉色调，柔柔的想将喜欢的人尽数保护起来的眸色。

魏无羡被这双眸子勾着看的出了神，情不自禁的送上自己的香吻。

蓝忘机握着身上人的腰，感知到灼热的茎头即将喷出的液体，掌间用力，魏无羡的腰便下沉的多了些，泥泞的穴口死死地卡在蓝忘机的下腹上，堵的严严实实，一点一滴的热液都没有流出来，全都射向了肠道深处。

魏无羡用唇角不舍的磨着蓝忘机的鬓边，一路吻过对方细碎的发间，再拢了拢蓝忘机湿透的黑发。蓝忘机的后背大汗涔涔，指尖轻轻一碰便可迅速滑落，胸膛前骤然起伏，坚实的腹肌依然富有力量，连在穴内的柱身都丝毫未见颓靡之势，依然坚挺如初。

“蓝二哥哥。”

魏无羡亲昵的喊了一声，随即从蓝忘机身上退下，左手撑着床，一个翻身，将两瓣饱满的臀完整的奉上蓝忘机的视线正中央。

“你说的，想要整夜的。。。”

魏无羡风骚浪荡的摇晃那交错着指印的臀肉，白浊液体混杂着清亮的水液一起沿着大腿根流下，画面勾魂而迷乱不堪。

蓝忘机眼中的光色渐渐昏暗，微醉的酒意早已退干净了，现在他的脑子很清醒，包括刚开始要这个人的时候，自己说的话，自己做的事都很清醒。是，他在魏无羡说完那段大胆的话前就已经酒醒了，做的如此激烈却都是因为酒意上头，想要疯狂的将人从内到外彻底占有，把人肏的在身下呜咽的说不出一句话，却全身心的臣服于自己。

魏无羡回过头，嘟着嘴不满道：“二哥哥，你说话不算数。”  
顺带又晃了晃腰身，细窄的一段连着白嫩的臀，叫人如何能把持的住。

蓝忘机一手抚在魏无羡脚踝处，低下身子，轻轻的吻在那处。修长的一指慢慢的从脚踝处摸上去，连带蓝忘机的吻也跟着上去，小腿处还留有混合液体，魏无羡不愿让蓝忘机碰那里，想出手阻止，哪知蓝忘机强硬的攥住小腿，低声道：“我喜欢，你别动。”

魏无羡就这样一边看着人从自己小腿吻上大腿，缠绵到腿根，从自己的臀后一路游上裸背。

屋外头的月光将这副画面衬托的圣洁无比，仿佛并不是专注交缠于肉体的两人，只是单纯的一方爱另一方爱到了骨血里，因而享受的抚吻对方的任何部位，浸声色于对方的各种气味。

魏无羡娇颤的看着蓝忘机将吻最后从脖子处漫于唇间，欣然的接过对方柔软的舌尖，一边眯着眼与人缠吻，一边在蓝忘机下压的掌力中放低自己身段，直至整个人趴在床上，后背感受着蓝忘机突突跳动的心，再是狰狞着青筋的茎头滑入早已软透掉的穴口。

与之前毫无差别的柱身速滑入内，探到最深处，双方肉体间撞击时重重的一声“啪”。

魏无羡忍不住的一声轻吟，全身止不住的颤抖。

蓝忘机一手托起身下人的下巴，看着那张满是汗的脸，另一手探入魏无羡胸前，照例是摸到胸前红的像要滴血的奶尖，温柔的捏住搓揉。

魏无羡舒服的刚哼哼两声，转而被下身粗暴的抽插给肏的浑身僵硬，两眼瞪直，眼泪扑簌簌的掉下，凄楚可怜的望着背上的二哥哥，呜咽道：“哥哥！哈——额，二哥哥！你心疼心疼我，啊——别这么凶——嘛！”

蓝忘机狠狠的捅了十几下，突然指尖用力，捏的身下人的奶尖微微胀起，咬着人耳朵无情地说道：“你可以，喊出来！”

月辉如华，渐渐被破晓的天色掩盖，隐去光芒。

榻上的情事终于在两人最后一次的倾泻中力尽而止，魏无羡潮红的脸色未退，却添上了许多倦意，早已打架的眼皮阖上睡去。

蓝忘机的上半身从人背上退下，茎身依然杵在里面，拉过被褥盖在两人身上，拥着人在这一塌糊涂的榻上睡去。

屋外头的鸡鸣声都响了好几次，屋内这疯狂的一夜才刚刚止住。

——————————————————  
蓝二哥哥就是那堆可怕的火药。

导火线就是老祖，哪怕是静止不动的老祖，都能瞬间点燃可怕的火药桶！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢各位的观看！


End file.
